iDidn't Know Sam Could Figure Skate
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Sam was taught to skate as a little girl, however, Freddie had no idea. Carly on the other hand knows another one of Sam's secrets in which Freddie is also about to find out. Fluffy Seddie One-Shot.


**Okay I guess this is a Christmas present? I mean I kind of forgot about some of my ideas, so this is one of em. :) Maybe it's a new years prezzie! It's a little random and fluffly, thats right I said fluffly, but I mean tell me if it is too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

"Sam! Be careful!" Carly screamed as she spun in perfect circles.

"I am careful, Shay!"

"Please don't do any... jumps." She sighed as Sam attempted an axel.

"Why do you enjoy scaring me like that, Sam?" Carly asked as she watched her best friend land the axel perfectly.

"Meh, I just like skating, I guess."

"How did you learn to do all of that anyway?"

"My mother in her more attentive days," She replied as she attemped to spin around once again.

"Ah." Carly began to skate around the outdoor rink's outer ring.

Suddenly Carly's phone beeped.

"Oh, Freddie's on his way here." She announced.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?"

"Does Freddie know you figure skate?"

"I don't think so... why?"

"I don't know. Why haven't you ever told him?"

"What's with the twenty questions, Carls? Who cares? He'll see me today. I don't give a flying fladoodle at what the nub thinks."

Carly shrugged as she continued to circle the rink.

"I don't know, I mean, you do seem to care about-"

"I do not! Carly, how could you say that! I thought you were my friend!"

"Oh cut the dramatics, Sam, we both know you care about Freddie. A lot."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she began to attempt a double axel.

"Yeah, and you also hate chocolate cupcakes." Carly replied sarcastically.

"I do not!" Sam was genuinely shocked at what her friend had just uttered.

"That was the sarcasm, Sam." Carly stated dully, but continued to skate.

"Oh."

Carly waited for the actual meaning of the comment to click in to the feisty blondes head.

"Shay!" She screamed. There it was.

What Carly didn't expect was the flying tackle into the snow bank.

Snow doused their faces.

"Sam!"

"Well! That's what you get for accusing me of liking Freddie!"

"You do, don't you!"

"Now why would you say such a stupid thing like that?"

"Because if it wasn't true, you would have brushed it off and insulted him."

She sighed as she pulled her skates to her chest.

"I think I twisted my ankle..."

"Oh cut the chiz!"

"I hate that you know me so well..."

"I know." Carly smiled.

"You... like me?"

Sam turned around to find an astonished Freddie.

"Uh... uh... Carls, help me out here."

"Well, you had to find out some time Freddie." Carly smiled as she skated off away from the two.

"Carly Shay I will kick your butt from here to Kingdom Come the next time you come near me!" Sam shouted, shaking her fist feverishly.

"So... care to explain?" Freddie asked as he took a seat in the snow bank next to Sam.

"Not really."

"That sucks."

"Why?"

"'Cause... it just does."

Sam's sly smile reappeared.

"You little Nub," She began. "You like me too!"

"W-what?! Where would you get an idea like that!?"

Freddie was cut off by Sam's lips crashing down onto his, her hands tugging at his neck.

He removed his his four pairs of gloves from his hand and pulled Sam closer to him by her waist.

Sam pulled away, her face flushed red, as was Freddie's.

"Okay, so maybe a little..."

"Nope, you like me a lot."

"Well... you like me too!"

"Stop using that against me!"

Freddie smiled and kissed her again, this time introducing a bit of tounge to the mix.

Unfortunately, they were too consumed with the sudden revelations and make-out sessions that they were intterupted by the pelting of snowballs from a certain Carly Shay.

"Damn you!" Sam shouted as she got up and raced towards Carly, attempting to get closer to her faster by manuvering a double axel.

Freddie was too caught up in the fact that, one; he'd just kissed _Sam _and two; she was _figure _skating, that he didn't notice Sam was on her way to give Carly a noogie and probably a wet willy to follow.

"Huh. Since when could Sam figure skate?" A befuddled Freddie asked aloud as Carly raced away from Sam with the feisty blonde hot on her trail.


End file.
